Cry Havoc
by Insaneslasher
Summary: RoyHavoc. Yaoi. Dos soldados destrozados por la guerra. Un intento fallido de olvidar por unos segundos el horror de lo que han visto.


N/A: He hecho un par de cambios en el fic para que se ajustara a la TOS de esta página. Si quieres leer la versión orginal, puedes encontrarla en amor-yaoi(punto)com/fanfic. Mi nick allí es el mismo.

-------

Roy camina.

La arena del desierto cruje y cede bajo sus pies. A su alrededor, tiendas desgastadas por los elementos se yerguen fantasmagóricas sobre lo que una vez fue el primer campo de batalla de esta guerra. La cubierta exterior de una de ellas se ha desprendido de su gancho, y una brisa cálida y seca hace que el tejido baile en el aire. Dentro de la tienda varias personas agonizan y otras tantas se pudren.

Si el pueblo que le mandaron destruir no hubiera estado tan lejos de éste campamento, su escolta estaría descomponiendose aquí ahora.

Roy se pregunta donde está Hawkeye. Se pregunta si sigue en la enfermería del campamento central. Se pregunta si la herida en su hombro se le habrá infectado ya. Se pregunta si ha muerto. Espera que sí. No le desea a nadie tener que volver al campo de batalla.

Llega a la tienda principal del campamento. Saluda como un robot a su superior y se sienta en una silla incómoda cuando se lo mandan. Informa al general de lo ocurrido.

- ¡Vaya! - dice el hombre con un sonrisa - ¡Así que este último también ha muerto! Pareces tener muy mala suerte, Alquimista de fuego. Es el cuarto escolta tuyo al que le disparan esta semana.

"Es una broma," reconoce el cerebro de Roy, y Mustang finge reirse.

Le informan de que le asignarán un nuevo escolta y una nueva misión. El nuevo escolta llegará enseguida, le dicen. Roy se levanta y saluda cuando el general se va.

Roy espera.

Piensa en Hawkeye, esta vez en el padre. Piensa que debió prestar más atención a lo que le decía sobre el ejército.

- Uh¿señor?

Alguien ha entrado en la tienda. Roy se da cuenta de que sigue en posición de saludo. Baja la mano, se da la vuelta y mira al recién llegado. Es rubio y alto, y tiene una estúpida sonrisita en la cara. Por un segundo, Roy no puede pensar en otra cosa que en hacer arder ese rostro risueño.

- Recluta Jean Havoc, señor. Me han asignado para que sea su escolta - exclama.

El chico sigue sonriendo. Eso le dice a Roy más de él que la insignia sobre sus hombros o el estado de su novísimo uniforme, porque sólo tres clases de personas sonreirían ahora: novatos que aún no saben lo que les espera, lunáticos que han perdido la cabeza y los verdaderos perros del ejército: los psicópatas que disfrutan matando.

Roy calcula mentalmente cuanto durará el chico. Después, decide no se aprenderse su nombre, y tampoco le dice el suyo. No quiere conocer a otro cadaver.

El chico parece sorprenderse por la obvia frialdad de su superior, pero continua sonriendo con aire entusiasta.

"Dios," piensa Roy Mustang. "Va a durar menos de lo que pensaba."

--

El chico está temblando, su pistola tirada en el suelo. Roy debería ordenarle que la recoja, debería decirle que bajar la guardia sólo conseguirá que los maten. En lugar de eso, se sienta en el suelo y mira el esqueleto calcinado de un niño.

De todas formas, no queda nadie para matarle.

A lo lejos, un sol rojizo brilla y finaliza su trayectoria hacia el oeste.

Oye un sonido sordo, y ve que el chico ha caido de rodillas al suelo. Lo ve empezar a llorar silenciosamente, sin moverse, y luego lo oye gemir de culpa y pánico.

Mira el círculo de transmutación bordado en su guante. Hay un poco de sangre en él, así que Lo frota contra su pantalón para limpiarlo, y entonces algo lo golpea con tanta fuerza que de repente se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Algo de arena le entra en los ojos.

Havoc lo agarra por el cuello de su uniforme, tira de él. En ese momento, Roy comienza a ser vagamente consciente del dolor en su mejilla, y se da cuenta de que el chico le ha pegado un puñetazo. Su boca le sabe a sangre y sospecha que el golpe le ha hecho saltar un diente.

- ¡Tú! - ruge el chico entre lágrimas - ¿Cómo...¿Cómo puedes...? - pregunta, y lo zarandea con fuerza.

La cabeza de Roy cae pesadamente contra el suelo:

- Pegas como una chica - susurra tranquila, calmadamente.

El chico le agarra la cabeza, le grita junto a la oreja y comienza a pegarle puñetazos en el estómago. Roy se queda tumbado sobre la arena, recibiendo los golpes sin hacer nada por deternerlos. Se siente como anestesiado por dentro.

El chico le pega un último puñetazo ("Es fuerte," piensa Roy sin interés) y deja caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del alquimista. Solloza.

- Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento - murmura entre lágrimas.  
- Está bien. No me has hecho daño - contesta Roy con una carcajada sin humor. Sabe que el chico no se lo está diciendo a él.

El chico levanta la cabeza. Roy espera al próximo puñetazo, pero en lugar de golpearlo de nuevo, el otro lo besa.

El recluta sabe a tabaco y a arena y huele a a ceniza y fuego y sudor. Tras unos desesperados segundos, rompe el beso y comienza a mordisquearle el cuello a Roy.

- ¿Esto...¿Esto está bien? - un susurro acelerado contra su barbilla.  
- No. Esto está muy mal.

Ambos hacen una pequeña pausa para dejar que la decepción los engulla.

- ¿Puedo seguir de todas formas? - pregunta el chico.  
- Por supuesto.

Manos temblorosas tiran de su ropa, intentan quitarle la chaqueta. Su propia mano se detiene en los hombros del chico.

- Déjala puesta.  
- Pero...  
- Es lo que somos, chico. Que me la quites no significará nada.

Un nuevo sollozo por parte de Havoc, y esta vez Roy lo siente como si hubiera sido suyo.

El chico lo palpa por encima del pantalón, frota su pelvis contra la suya. Sus besos son torpes y le llenan de saliva los labios, la barbilla, hasta las mejillas.

"Es virgen," se da cuenta Roy. "Qué dulce."

- No te mueves.  
- No.  
- Muevete.  
- ¿O qué¿Me dispararás¿Seré el primer hombre al que mates, chico?  
- Yo no... Nunca... Jamas haría...  
- Pues deberías.

Rabia en su ojos azules, y un puñetazo y un mordisco en el labio.

- Por favor - suplicado contra su boca sangrante, y Roy mueve su lengua contra la del recluta, le enseña a besar. Desabrocha su bragueta y le lame el sudor del cuello.

El chico está gimiendo de nuevo, esta vez de placer.

- Debería... debería... - murmura.  
- ¿Qué demonios quieres, chico?

Silencio mientras el chico trata de decidir.

- Más - sus palabras apenas suenan.

Roy continua.

El chico gime sin parar ahorar, hipa e intenta no sollozar. Su rostro es una mezcla de placer y de la pena más profunda. Hace un ruido extraño, como si se le hubiese estado olvidando respirar y tratara de tomar en una sola bocanada todo el aire que le ha estado faltando hasta ahora.

- Oh, Dios, no.  
- ¿Qué pasa, recluta¿Te has dado cuenta por fin de en qué te has metido?

Un nuevo puñetazo, esta vez casi sin fuerza. Roy se dobla sobre si mismo, de lado, sólo porque está demasiado cansado para mirarle a la cara, y siente al chico frotandose contra su nalga derecha, demasiado excitado para soportar que la estimulación se detenga aunque sólo sea por un momento.

De repente, Roy no puede respirar.

- Vamos - su voz es apenas un jadeo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Vamos!  
- ¿Qué?  
- Dios¿¡Eres idiota, chico!? - ruge Roy, y lo mira furioso. Entonces lo entiende.

El chico no es como el resto de los soldados que han estado en esta misma posición antes que él. El chico no planeaba hacer esto, de hecho, aún no sabe lo que hace. "Es virgen," se recuerda, "es virgen y va a dejar de serlo ahora mismo, pero él ni siquiera lo sabe todavía."

- Te quiero dentro - explica Roy con toda la paciencia que puede, y lanza una súplica a un Dios en el que no cree por no tener que explicarle a que se refiere con "dentro".

El chico lo mira sin parpadear durante un minuto, y luego su boca se vuelve una "o".

- ¿Quieres decir...? - murmura el chico, sonrojado, avergonzado, abochornado. Resulta tan ridículo que Roy vuelve a reirse - Pero...

Roy se tumba boca abajo, separa las rodillas, levanta su trasero en una oferta imposible de confundir.

- Vamos - repite en un susurro casi violento, pronunciando deliberadamente las dos sílabas.

El chico le desabrocha la bragueta con torpeza, y Roy mismo se baja los pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas.

- Espera, espera - ruega el chico. "Como si fuera yo quien va a joderlo a él," piensa Roy, y se rie - ¿Estás seguro? Esto... ¿Esto tiene que doler, no¿No deberíamos hacer algo para...?

Oh, claro que deberían hacer algo. Sin lubricante y sin estirar a Roy primero, el dolor va a ser casi insoportable. Roy lo sabe por experiencia.

- No - contesta con firmeza.  
- S-sí - murmura el chico, y luego...

...luego Roy grita mientras estrellas estallan contra sus ojos. El dolor le es exquisito, fantástico, incomparable. Sus músculos se resienten y protestan con fuerza.

Tras él, Havoc gime y se disculpa.

- No quería hacerte daño.  
- Continua - musita. La posibilidad de que el chico no haga lo que le dice ni se le ocurre. Sabe que Havoc no tendrá los cojones necesarios para incumplir una orden directa.

Más y más fuerte, más y más doloroso. Roy trata de agarrarse a la arena bajo él, pero ésta se le escapa entre los dedos. Roy está seguro de que no va a poder aguantar el dolor, de que va a romperse, y urge al chico para que lo haga con más fuerza.

Una lágrima se le escapa. Luego, otra más. Roy es un dique rompiéndose, una inundación en ciernes, y allí, en aquel momento, con la excusa del dolor físico como máscara, Roy llora por las personas a las que ha matado, por las personas a las que va a matar.

- No puedo... No puedo más... - gime Havoc.  
- Yo tampoco - contesta Roy con la voz ronca por el lanto.

El chico embiste con más fuerza, se tensa, semen y se desploma sobre él. Roy deja que el peso del chico contra su espalda lo haga caer. Un poco de arena le entra en la boca, y el alquimista tose.

- Estás sangrando - dice Havoc.  
- Claro que estoy sangrando. Casi me arrancas la boca a puñetazos - murmura Roy, mirando sin ver la arena ensangrentada que ha escupido.  
- No, quería decir... _ahí_ abajo.  
- ¿Ah, sí? - finge ignorancia Roy, y agradece a los Dioses que el chico sea lo bastante ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de que Roy no ha sacado ningún tipo de placer de esto, de que ni siquiera ha tenido una erección.

El chico sale de él, se levanta y se abrocha los pantalones, claramente avergonzado por lo que ha pasado. Roy permanece tumbado en el suelo durante varios minutos más antes de levantarse y arreglarse la ropa. Cuando lo hace, el chico esta mirando el mismo esqueleto quemado que Roy se había dedicado a observar minutos antes.

Havoc se gira y lo mira sin saber que hacer, pidiéndole con los ojos a Roy que le de algo, lo que sea, para mitigar un poco el dolor en su pecho, para soportar el horror de lo que tienen que hacer. Roy desearía ayudarle, pero sabe que no puede. Nadie puede ayudarles.

- Un camión vendrá a recogernos dentro de una hora a un punto de encuentro a seis kilómetros de aquí. Vamos - dice Roy, y echa a andar sin ni tan siquiera mirarlo.

Tras varios segundos, escucha a Havoc seguirlo.

FIN


End file.
